Never Coming Back
by DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy
Summary: the flock threw max out a year ago. she went through depression and almost went suicidal. now shes full of hatred, hatred to the flock. what will happen when they beg her to come back
1. finding her and asking her

finding her, asking her finding her, asking her

i was sitting on my bed listening to my ipod

1. gone forever

2. pain

3. on my own

4. me against the world

5. hate

6. keep away

so on so forth. most of the songs i listen to now are because what happened a year ago, after _they _left my lives been miserable. for a while i was hoping for a freak accident, something to take the pain away. But i realized i didn't need them and moved on. i laid back. i don't know why i listen to these songs anymore they just remind me of what happened.

**Flashback**

_"hey we escaped be happy"_

_"no thanks to you"_

_"WHATS that supposed to mean!"_

_"you didn't give a damn what happened to us last night. if we got out or not if we LIVED or not!"_

_"wha? how could you think that!" the rest of the flock walked into the room_

_"max you, you cant be trusted any more" angel said from behind_

_"what in the freaking world would make you think that"_

_"you keep disappearing all the time, the flyboys and erasers are attacking more than usual"_

_"yeah that proves a lot. why not just go to court with this" i shot back at him sarcastically_

_"max j-just leave. it will be easer for all of us"_

_"FINE" i headed for the door "and im sorry for saving you little asses over and over again" i snapped at them. i unfolded my wings and took off._

**End Of Flashback**

i shuddered at the memory. what they did to me, if only they could've seen the damage they had done. the first month i was depressed, crying my self to sleep every night. it got worse after that, i well, i wanted to die. the pain of them, what they did wouldn't leave i just wanted it to stop. i don't know what stopped me from suicide but im still here aren't i? the pain has stopped, it was replaced by hatred anger and revenge.

i heard thumps on my roof.

"we cant just walk in!"

"But we have to tell her"

"its not going to work, face it she isn't coming back"

"Well I have to try!" there was a pause

"what's that music?" it turned quiet, they were straining to hear what i had playing. i turned it up. serves em' right it it hurts em.

_i feel so much better now that your gone forever _

_tell my self that i dont miss you at all_

_not lying dening i feel so much better _

_now that your gone forever_

_and now your gone forever_

_and now your gone forever_

the song was over and skipped to the next track.

"well damn"

"ok thats NOT a good sign"

"see what i mean its not going to work"

"WE HAVE TO TRY!"

_pain without love _

_pain cant get enough _

_pain i like it rough_

_cuz i rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"ok lets do this she's obviously awake" the next thing i heard was a knock on the door.

"screw them" i said under my breath. the door opened and they walked up stairs. they found their way to my room. they walked in.

"max?" asked fang

"ugh what do YOU want" he sighed

"we we want you back" i laughed at that

"max, we need you" nudge pleaded. all of them **even fang** looked defeated, hopeless and sad. was this just an act to get me back?

"no"

"W- WHAT!" exclaimed gazzy

"i said no get that through your god damn skulls. IM NEVER COMING BACK FUCKING NEVER!"


	2. her pain and the begining of the fight

maximum ride never coming back maximum ride never coming back my pain and the argument

the flock all stared at me, surprised and hurt.

"how. can. you. not. come.back?" fang studdered. wait a minute fang STUDDERED?!

"what do you think. after what you all put me through by throwing me out. you think i would come back!" i turned on the light. everyone blinked, adjusting to the light. angel looked at me with a "what the hell happened" face.

"max, what the hell happened to you?"

"oh nothing just fighting eraser, flyboys and rude drivers on my own" i picked up the remote to my ipod station. i fliped through the songs i had.

"max please. i suck at leading total DIED!"

"good for you. do you think i care what you suffered."

"ok max why are you so damn..." he didnt have time to finish. i shot up and punched him in the gut. he slid backward and hit the wall.

"what was that for" he coughed.

"what do you think retard!" i swung and hit him with an upricut smack in the jaw.

he coughed. "its not our fault how you took it"

"true but it is your fault on leaving me! taking my family away from me! HOW could ANYONE take that well!"

"your the almighty maximum ride i thought-"

"you thought yes you thought you thought of YOURSELF no one else just you!"

" how am i only thinking of my self when im protecting everyone else!"

" it doesnt look like you where protecting them"

"you are imposible!"

"good maby then you'll go away!"

"STOP" yelled angel fang was stairing at me with "if looks could kill"

"go downstairs guys" fang orderd. he was pissed.

"max. i, we need you back" he said still clearly pissed

"go find yourself a new leader fang cuz im no longer-"

"oh my freaking god max. do you want them to die, thanks to my suckish leadership skills."

"why not then you cant..."

"cant what max"

h'you cant hurt me again like you did." he staired at me again. his face was no longer mad but more of a sadish

**FlashBack**

_i landed in the forest neerby. i started crying, no one was here for me anymore i was alone. truely on my own now. _

_"your never alone maximum"__ the voice said_

_everything around me was faiding to the pain. it felt like i was baing ripped apart. limb by limb from the inside out. i fell asleep that night hoping i wouldnt wake up, so there wasnt anymore pain, or sorrow._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

fang could see the sorrow in my eyes the pain of the memory. suddenly the sorrow and the pain faided all that was left was rage. i tenced into a battle stance.

" max there is no need to fight!" i pulled my hand back and shot it foreward. my fist connected with his face. he grabbed my hand and twistred my arm behind me.

_it looks like this isnt going to be pritty_

_max there is no need to fight him just listen_

_shut up voice_

i reached around with my free arm and pulled my other arm from his grasp. i grabbed fang by his throat and pushed him back to the window.i took my hand off his throaght wich was red now and shoved him out the window head first. he spread his wings and caught himself. arial fighting now this i shall injoy


	3. the beginning

The beginning

The beginning

Disclaimer ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE SONGS

Claimer I OWN PLOT

FANG POV

"damn it why did we kick her out" I asked for the millionth time man I was regretting this

"cuz you where rash and convinced your self and us that she was a traitor" iggy replyed "ok now im gunna go before you ask… AGAIN" he walked out the door of my room and yes I said door and room. I layed back in my bed and turned on the radio

_you look so beautiful today_

_when your sitting there its hard for me to look away_

_so I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't mater _

_but you feel so far away_

_and I cant lie_

_every time I leave my heart turns grey_

_and I _

_want to come back just to see your face_

_and I, I just cant take it_

_another day without you with me_

_is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_but I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_And when your gone it wont stop bleeding _

_But I can wait _

_I can wait forever_

The only thought that ran through my head was max damn that's the only thought that runs through my head now. _I seriously need to stop thinking about her and how I screwed _

_up. _

I changed the channel

_Back offI'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you wont run_

_Headstrong headstrong_

_Back off ill take you on_

_Head strong ill take on anyone _

_I know that you wont run_

_And this is not where you belong_

_I wont give everything away_

_Max was headstrong DANG IT FANG stop it_

So I changed the channel again

_Accidents out on the highway to somewhere_

_They tell us about how were young_

_Rescuers working to clean up the crashes_

_Before she can see what they've done_

_No body told her she'd loose in the first round_

_The last fight was fixed from the start_

_Names on her sidewalks _

_They move through her body_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

_Hey let go of all you know_

_Let you fire away now_

_Hey what have you got to lose_

_Say out loud these words I found_

_Ill be there when you come down _

_Ill be waiting for you_

_What the hell are all the songs supposed to remind me of max!!_

_Try the next channel it wont remind you of max…_

_Yeah angel so what will it remind me of_

…_. _

_Ugh never mind_

I took angels advise and went to the next channel

_In this farewell _

_Theres no blood _

_Theres no alibi_

_Cuz ive drawn regret _

_From the truth of a thousand lies _

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away _

_What ive done_

_Ill face my self _

_to cross out what ive become_

_Erase my self _

_and let go of what ive done _

ok seriously what the fuck_._

_That's it im going to find max_

_I _heard angel squeal and then she barged into my room

"can I come please fang please please please"

"can you go where"

"I am-"

"hes going to go find max and I wanna go to!!"

"YOUR GOING TO FIND MAX!!" nudge screamed as she ran down the hall. I hear a crash "my bad" soon enough very one was gathered at my door.

"ok ok geez you guys can come but first I have to figure out where she is im not flying across America to find her.." ok that was totally wrong to say luckily they ignored that part.

"do you still remember the credit card number we can track her by that."

"uh yeah I think so. Nudge ill give you the number any you can do your thin ok?" she ran over to the computer.

-

after a while we finnaly got the address

"ok guys get your packs and lets go" now my quest begins

I got a lot more reviews and other stuff on this story then I thought

Ok the songs where

I cn wait forever simple plan

Headstrong trapt

Hollywood died yellowcard

What ive done linkin park

Wow surprisingly I didn't have any three days grace songs on their that's totally not like me feels forehead no fever…


	4. AN

A/N yeah yeah yeah I hate it when people do this too but im totally utterly stuck I have no idea… ok well some idea but I stil

A/N yes I hate it too when people do this but I need help I don't know what to do for the next chapters or how to end it if you have any ideas please tell me I need your guises help there is also a poll on my profile you can vote on. TY PEOPLEZZZ

_WAFFLE TOAST WHAT FANG DREAMS OF LOL_


	5. the end

The end

**The end**

**(hey people I finaly updated I know right. Ok read like don't like **

**disclaimer: reads cue card I don't own maximum ride james patterson does I don't own dance with the devil eather that belongs to breaking Benjamin and I don't own the plot eather that belongs to….. HEY I DO TO OWN THE PLOT! XD injoy the chappie)**

I flew forward and kicked fang in the side. He cringed and flew to the side

"awww did fang get a boo boo?" I taunted. He growled

"max we don't have to fight, ok. We'll go and leave you alone"

"oh its too late for that now. You pissed me off."

I lunged at him. He moved to the side dodging my attack.

I attacked again and my foot clipped him in the jaw.

I turned around to face him, I swung my fist and it connected with his nose. Blood started dripping out. I aimed a roundhouse kick at his chest as he swiftly moved up and out of the way.

"are you going to even fight you coward!" I hissed at him.

"you may want to fight me max, but I wont fight you"

"your just afraid to be beaten by a girl"

he sighed.

"max don't we-"

I shot up and hit him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, well as much as you can do in the air.

"I. Won't. Fight. You"

"good I've been in need of a punching bag" I smiled a threatening smile.

I shot towards him but before I could hit him he put his arms inform if his face, but I hear a satisfying snap as my foot slammed against his arm. he hissed, but I didn't stop my attack, I just shot my fist at his stomach. I heard the air leave his body. I swung again but this time his hand grabbed my wrist and shoved it aside. I aimed my foot at his knees and shot it out, but he knocked it away.

_Max! don't fight fang he just wants to talk_

_Well _I_ don't want to talk_

_Please max he didn't want to kick you out_

_You expect me to believe that?_

_Max he did it for our safety since you and jeb have been getting along and he doesn't trust him._

_I don't care what he thought he doesn't know what ive been through after he kicked me out! _

_Max please_

_Nothing you say can convince me angel!_

_Just listen! We all still care about you especially fang! He still loves you!_

_He never did angel! Just get out of my head you cant say anything to make me come back!_

_Your right there is nothing I can say_

I felt her presence leave my mind. And then a force in my mind like someone pushing you somewhere but in your mind. I knew what angel was doing, she was trying to "convince" me to come back. That made me even more pissed.

I glared at fang.

"You know what angel is doing right now fang? Shes using her powers to try and get me to come back! Is this what you taught them, they can do what ever they want as long as when you tell them to do something they have to do it?"

I flung myself forward and licked fang in the chest and managed to whack him in the face. I flung my arm to hit him again and he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me.

I pulled my legs up behind me and kicked fang in the wing. I started flapping and watched fang fall then catch him self. Damn he's still a tough ass. **(A/N XD the 1****st**** cuss word of the chappie)** he flew up to get back up to my hight.

"max no more fighting."

_**Listen to him max. don't fight talk. Hes weaker then he shows**_

_Aw shut up I don't need _your_ help_

_**Max…**_

_SHUT UP!!_

i faced fang

"lets end this"

"wait max!"

"ive waited too long for this"

I shot forward and back behind fang. Before he could turn around I used my superspeed toad some extra force to my blow. I kicked both of his wings and hit his head, and hears a few cracks in the process. He started falling, he was out cold and spiraling towards earth.i watched him for a second then took off in the opposite direction.

After a minute of flying superspeed I slowed and looked beneath me. a redoak forest.

_**I told you not to fight him max. now he is dead.**_

_Ooooo what are you going to do about it?_

_**This**_

Then I felt a searing pain in my head. My wings folded, I clutched my head to keep my head from splitting apart.

Then it hit me through the searing pain, the realization that there wasn't anyone to help me. fang couldn't swoop down and save me this time. I'm dead.

The ground grew closer and closer till I felt more pain for a second then everything went black.

ANGEL POV

I saw max charge at fang from behind full speed then the next thing I know fang was falling and max was flying away.

"FANG" I screamed as if hoping my words will wake him up so he can save himself.

Before we could fly up to save him he collided with the ground.

"NO!" we all ran up to where he lay broken. Total was telling Iggy what happened and leading him over.

Iggy leaned over fang, and checked him for a pulse and a heartbeat.

His face drooped

"he's dead"

it went silent. Our leader after max was kicked out is dead. He was like a dad to me. Total walked over to me with celeste in his mouth. I grabbed him a celeste, held them both close and cried. Everyone was crying. Even Iggy. Nudge silent for once.

I looked at fang on his chest lay a fawn and white feather, a feather from Max's wing

Iggy looked up.

"lets go after max" he said through the tears

we all nodded

"but we cant leave fang!" I said

"we'll carry him." He grabbed fang "lets go"

we took off. We looked around for a sign of max when I saw a speck on the sky growing closer

"guys that could be her!" I pointed at the speck.

"then what are we waiting for" iggy growled

we flew about 100 feet before the speck started falling ad falling before it disappeared into the red wood trees.

"lets just keep flying, we need to find a place to burry fang"

we flew on, not cheking as we flew over where the speck fell to see if it was max, because iggy wanted revenge and if she fell shes gone. I shuddered, two people, two leaders dead in one day.

3RD PERSON

Max's broken and torn body lay in a crumpled heap on the forest floor. Minutes passed,as the last of her spirit left her body. As the last of her was going something floated down and landed on her chest a single pitch black feather that has a hint of purple in the sunlight. They where always meant to be when they where alive and now they are binded forever with a single feather from each's wing

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**_

Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeding your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on  
Hold on

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on  
Hold on

**(ok ok yes that was sad ******** but hey I am really proud of the chapter and if you want me to do something more or something idk just tell me yes this is the last chappie check out my other stories if you wanna )**


End file.
